The Impaler of kuoh
by Warwolfdoom
Summary: First summary. Dracula O'Dyna is a quarter fallen, quarter vampire and half human, that loves spears, he's on a mission for Azazel to watch over the town, he also runs a Sōjutsu club in kuoh, he also love bashing the idiots that prev then for fun, so he doesn't soumd bad, wrong he's insane, how will the devils deal with him? M to be safe
1. Chapter 1

**Hey mates this is my first story and I hope you enjoy it, this Fanfic is a highschool dxd one and is one based around him so let's get on to info.**

* * *

OC info:

Name: Dracula O'drna

Other names: Draco Lancer (alias at kuoh), hybrid, The Fallen Dhampire, Gold Dragon king, the Spear emperor, The New Impaler, Tyrant emperor of kuoh, Master, The Slaughter of Hell, the Sadist Emperor, the Golden dragon impaler, master Dracula, the Leviathan slayer.

Age: 18

Hair: like alucard's hair but mix of black and blond

Eyes: heterochromia with right red and left violet, change to both glowing blood red using his vampire part and both purple when fallen, but both glow his normal colour when serious

Race: quarter vampire, quarter fallen angel, half human

Family: unnamed fallen human hybrid father, unnamed dvampire mother, Vlad III the impaler, diármuid uá duibhne and Cú chulainn (Ancestors)

Appearance: athletic and muscular build, and he wears the normal male kuoh uniform unbuttoned with a golden shirt underneath and black and gold shoes with right shoe having purple laces and the right having red. Battle outfit is the same as alucards count form but armoured parts being a midnight purple, the clothes under the chest armour is gold and the clothes under the leg armour is black, belt and cloak is Blood red, he also wears a version 1 berserker armour helmet same colour a his armour to hide is his face but eyes a visible.

Equipment:

Light gun and cross

Sacred gear: felnyársal világ. This sacred gear makes the welder able to create, craft and summon spears, lances, and spikes, it also has its own dimension that the welder can travel to and from at will by themselves or with others. That gear can make spears and spikes spout out the ground and the air, the gear can use abilities of legendary spears that the user may weld and own in and out of pocket dimensions but the abilities are a lot weaker if the user ain't welding it at the time.

Known abilities of felnyársal világ:

 **Forge:** the passive ability that let's the user create with the gear

 **Impaling gate:** the ability that let's the welder cross to the sacred gear's dimension

 **spike garden:** spouts spikes and spears from the ground and if they catch anything, the one trapped can be taken to the dimension, the ability can use affects of other spears

 **dead pillars of thrones:** this ability spouts giant spiked columns from the ground or sky, the columns look like many vines of thrones that can be used to attack those the user wishes, they can also fire the spikes in any direction a high speeds that knights have trouble dodging them

 **spear wall:** creates a large wall the have heaps of spears pointing out which can be launched

 **spear shell:** like spear wall only a dome that surrounds the user

 **Hell's kind:** a high tier ability that spouts thin spikes from the ground that spout out then shot in the ground at high speeds, the spikes dig in then pull out in many directions that is very painful and often used for torture

 **Lance force:** the ability that copies other spears and lances curses, blessings, magic and abilities.

Stronger abilities of the sacred gear well be introduced later

Legendary spears and lances, will found out in the first few chapters

Artificial sacred gear: Down Fall Dragon Spear, an artificial gear given to him by Azazel and using his own true sacred gear he formed the artificial one and improved it to be equal to normal sacred gears like the ability to react and evolve to emotions and user. The Artificial gear houses the former gold dragon king Fafnir, the dragon and the young hybrid became friends quickly even if the dragon was a pervert, using the dragons knowledge on legendary treasures he was able to locate legendary weapons he stores in a pocket dimension, he also found out some of them had welders which he had to destroy to gain power

Background: orphaned at a young age to protect him, he was adopted by the church and trained there, he quickly unlocked his sacred gear and trained not with a sword but spear and was gifted the holy spear the belonged to king Arthur, his heritage was found out a few years after when he was trying to safe a friend, the church saw what he really was and was hunted by the ones be saw as family, he was later found by a Azazel and brought back with him to their headquarters to train his heritage power and raise the young boy, the boy grow interested in spears to the point he wanted to found others to be used along side his first one and Azazel helpes with that, after finding an other two that was being welded by another who was older and more experienced, using his sacred gear, heritage and holy spear just to keep up with the man, the man then stop the battle defeating the boy and offered to train the boy and give the spears if he past the training and tests. After completing them all the he was blessed with the two spear, he return to the grigori and Azazel gifted to him his first artificial sacred gear, the boy was introduced to the gold dragon and they bonded over treasures even if different, the dragon teached the hybrid about other spears and where they might be, so he trained for a year in all aspects before going out to found them. In two years he fought and slain many to get the legendary weapons and founded out his sacred gear and artificial and legendary weapons could be used in unison and make the others stronger, after them two years he returned to the grigori and was welcomed back, he trained lower ranks and was ask to go on his greatest and difficult mission.

Go to kuoh.

* * *

 **Alright I hope this gets you ready for this story and yes he get a harem and no he isn't join a peerage I can't wait to give you the next chapter so for now later mates**


	2. The Tyrant Emperor of Kuoh

**Hey mates I'm back with the first real chapter for my fanfic The Impaler of kuoh, it took later then I thought due to I had to recreate this chapter and there are some things I forgot to mention in the info and that's Dracula hates perverts and he's bipolar in a way, he also has all common vampire and fallen angel abilities and he loves and would do anything for a cute girl if they asks, this will**

 **also crossover to other things, 1 being fake series due to the lance's and some servants are in the harem, an other is fairy tail for magic and characters, a well as others. So with any more problems let's get on to the chapter. Note I accidentally miss spelt his last name on the oc in info**

Chapter: Tyrant Emperor of Kuoh

* * *

-1 month before canon-

*beep beep beep beep*

A sharp metal rod throw and destroyed the clock, a black and blond young man rised from their bed, the room around them was black keeping most light of room that had spears hanging on their walls and a few posters of hot witches and assassins, a dark oak shelf and mirror set, the young man walked to the bathroom and turn to the mirror then opened his eyes, revealing a red eye and a violet eye, the young man then grabbed a hand full of water from the sink and splashed his face.

"Onii-chan" he turns to the noise which was a blue eyed blond loli with a black blow on her head, she looked nervous "what's wrong Mit-chan" he ask, she looked at him then asked "do you have to go to a devil filled school?" he smiled "Mittelt are you worried I won't be able to handle myself" She blushed then "what of cause not you baka onii-chan" in a tsundere tone. "mutter leave Dracula alone it's apart of his job to go there" says a navy hair woman who's in nothing but bra and panties with "kala-san""morning kalawarner" kalawarner pouts "Drac-kun I told to to call be Kala-chan""right sorry and down to breakfast girls I have to make sure I'm not late" they nod, Dracula turned to the mirror then stared at the mirror then his eyes turned gold, **"this is a big day Drac-kun"** "I know Fafnir-kun I have to make the devils don't sense any of my heritage, sacred gear and you" **"I meant you going to a place full of lovely young women it's so exciting"** "whatever you perverted old gecko" **"this coming from the guy who would kill themself if a cute girl asked them to"** "that was only one time and I survived thank you" **"whatever any way Drac-kun I have a way to seal your energy making you appear like a normal mortal but I'll be making dragonic aura that makes it appear you have low teir dragon sacred gear or like you have dragon in your heritage going back many generations"** "thanks Fafnir, can you start doing that now" **"I started after you woke up"** "thanks Fafnir" **"of cause Impaler, and you should grab breakfast and get ready to start going so you don't be late"** "shit" Dracula had a quick shower then ran to his room to get dressed in his uniform then ran down stairs.

He got to the kitchen and saw his four housemates, eating at the table with a plate ready for him, "Morning Dracula-sensei" spoke the only other male,"morning Dohnaseek-san""morning Drac-kun" spoke the final member of his group "raynare morning" raynare pouted "Dra-kun call me ray-chan" Dohnaseek spoke "sensei you ready cause you have to get there because school starts 20min and it's a 10min away" Dracula looked at him then looked at the the plate of food, "fuck, is my lunch ready" "here onii-chan" mittelt handed him a bento, "alright blood bag" kalawarner pulled out a blood and pasted it to Dracula and he drank it "all right time to go" raynare then said "remember your alias" he signed "I know from now on I'm Draco Lancer understand so if you see me anywhere when I'm not at home or in armour" "hai onii-chan/sensei/Drac-kun/Dra-kun" they spoke " alright Dohnaseek you are on patrol on the north, mittelt your east, kalawarner west and raynare south. Once schools over you must return here understand" they all nod "good well later I don't want to be late" then and ran off

* * *

-kuoh academy-

Dracula's POV=

I get to the school and I hear something that fuels my pride (he's part vampire and their more prideful the devils) "Who's that guy, is he a new school" "I don't know but he's handsome" "he's hot, I think he's going to impregnate me just by walking near me" "HEY HANDSOME COME FUCK ME WITH THAT HUGE SPEAR OF YOURS" everyone turned to the girl who said that, was aika kiryuu the most perverted girl who is some how able to measure a guy's weapons even when their under clothes, she stared at me like a predator would there prey 'prefect' I walk over to her and ask "excuse me cute girl with that some how guessed my weapon in its glory may you direct me to this class"i show her a piece of paper with my class on it, she stared at me in shock but nodded "alright cutie lead the way" she walked in front of me leading the way, as we walked along I got more prideful comments, but I heard something that pissed me off "hey who's the handsome bastard" the hell is he doing here, he's going to take all the girls away," "fucking handsome bastardized should burn in hell" my eye twitched at those comments, 'Fucking horny perverted swines I'll drag then all to hell if I was aloud to' **'calm down Dracula don't go and murder the males in the school just remember there's a lot of cute girls here for you'** 'whatever you say gecko' "excuse me but we're here" I get out of my thoughts and she the girl that lead the way, "thank you, I'm Draco Lancer or Lancer Draco how ever you Japanese say your names but Draco is my first so call me that with what you want because your going to be my first friend here and probably my only for a while" I said with a smile, she was flustered but "alright I'm Aika kiryuu, pleasure to meet you Draco-kun." I nod and tell her I'll see her later when I'm done, she leaves but I'm sure she had a very perverted face as she walked away."

"hello I take it your the new student" I turn to the voice with is my teacher, she was in front of the door looking at me, I nod my head, she smiles and says wait here till I call you in ok, I nod again. She walks in the class and about a little under five minutes I hear "come in" I walk in the class, I'm a third year student at kuoh this is going to be fun, I walk in front of the class, the teacher then asks for me to introduce myself "hello I'm Draco Lancer or Lancer Draco, not use to the name order in japan just call me lancer whatever" **"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH"** the girls squeal "he's hot""he has great manners" I feel more prideful hearing these girls.

Four however are looking at me weirdly and they are devils, I sense two pairs of king and queen, easy unless their stronger then their parents they won't beat me I look at one in particular.

* * *

-flashback one year ago in underworld-

=no Pov=

The underworld a place almost identical to earth but has no oceans, this part of the underworld is Sitri territory, in a more populated part of this territory there is fire raging and buildings destroyed by giant spike pillars and bodies all over the place, a fair few are impaled on top of spears and spikes, two man stand across from each other, one is Dracula in his combat gear and the other is a combed black hair man with navy glasses and purple eyes, he's wearing a navh suit jacket and pants, black under shirt and shoes and a teal tie, this is Alfredo Sitri the head of the Sitri clan and he looked pissed.

"HOW DARE YOU COME HERE AND SLAUGHTERED MY PEOPLE YOU BASTARD ABOMINATION" he ready a larger amount of water and shot a huge stream of water toward the hybrid. Dracula pulled summon a lance, Candamius the silver spear of the sky god used by Olyndicus (the spear didn't have a name so I gave it one which is a sky god), he trusted the lance toward the stream of water sending a small tornado, the attacks meet and the tornado dispels a good amount of water but the water over powers it and goes to Dracula.

Well where he was, Alfredo looks around and spots the hybrid in the air with another spear in hand, Brionac the undefeatable spear, Dracula shot toward the devil Brionac in front with a white aura around it and candamuius summoning wind around it, Alfredo created water whips that shot toward Dracula, before a figure tackled Alfredo with great force the figure turned to him and spoke " **sorry I dragged you into this my rival"** says a guy in purple and gold armour (a mix of Fate Lancelot and Karna ),"HUSBAND!" the armoured figure turns to a woman wearing dark purple suit jacket and pants and heels, white undershirt, blue glasses, with black hair and violet eyes, this is Michiko Sitri or lady Sitri, with her was sitri guards and both her and her husband's peerage, the figure turned back to Dracula and said **"go I have some stuff to deal with"** the figure then charges at the group with a dark sword and a gold spear with a sun like symbol,Dracula nods and takes off but he runs into something, a pink magical girl, the current leviathan "hello sweetie, are you one of the naughties harming my family" 'shit'

-end flashback for now-

* * *

-present-

=Dracula's POV=

Sona sitri I'm positive she weaker then her father and sister, "alright class, who wants to ask Mrs Lancer questions" alright questions, one girl asks "are you a pervert?" I feel a heap of eyes on me at that question, but I glare at her coldly making her flinch "Don't you or anyone of you call me or think I'm anything like **Those swines understand me"** the girl nods her head in fear with some others, and the devils think they have no reason to fear **'the** **y have everything right to fear you if what your rival did to both lord and lady Sitri and guards, and you to his eldest daughter'** Fafnir tells me, another girl puts her hand up and asks "where did you come from" I look at hear and answer her "I think I'm from Ireland" another girl asks, one of the devils "what do you mean you think" the one like sona only longer hair and two different colour eyes like I have if I didn't change them this morning, I look at her a little angry "because I'm an orphan and been to many of them, what else would you like to know that I been on the streets as well" she looks shocked and ashamed "alright anyone else has a question" asked the teacher, one of the devils asks, a red haired one, Gremory, " I'd like to know if you planned on joining a club" 'of cause the devil wants to know if I would join her, pathetic if you ask me' so I answer "yes and no" the class looks at me weirdly before Gremory ask "what do you mean" "what do you think I mean, i mean yes i'll join a club, but there's a club in mind I would like to join, so no I won't join any if that club isn't here then I'll create it" "create a club?" she ask somewhat shocked "yeah you know how what ever club you created or whatever club anyone else is in, is it wrong that I want to create the club I want if it's not here, or is the head of student council here a dumbass you have to argue with to get what you want" I ask in a annoyed tone, "actually I would agree if you tepl me what you want" spoke sona "I and my friends would like to join or create a sōjutsu club".

*knock knock*

'about time' I think, "come in "answers the teacher, in walks a guy a few inches taller then I, he has violet eyes, gold hair with purple tips, (hair style is Karna from fate series) with the band in front of his face a brown colour, he's wearing his uniform very neatly, (his uniform is like issei's but he has most of his buttons done and his undershirt is gold, and his shoes are gold and purple with red laces) he had a expression like Sona, he was my team mate, friend and rival, he was Lancelot Leviathan, descended of the original Leviathan and descended of Karna demigod of the sun and Sir Lancelot the knight of the lake, he welds his ancestors karna's spear and Lancelot's sword, and he's found all his ancestors armours and fused them with his sacred gear: sub-species Naaga Gres (I'll go more into it later), but he goes by another name here because his last name mean he's a big target, so he alias is

"hello I'm Lance Lee, sorry I'm late I was helping my adopted brothers get to their class safely, unlike a useless guy that sleeps in" lance says turning to Draco "not my fault asshole" Draco replies, lance looks around the room and see someone who's parents and other he almost slaughtered, he smiles and gets the classes "sorry again, and again I'm Lance Lee, adopted brother of that assailed you just listened to" he says the last part with a cheeky smile before asking "so do I like get asked anything or not" the classes raises their hands and the teacher signs, lance points to a random person, "are you a pervert?" lance stops and walks to the young lady and says " **never call me that"** the young lady nods sweating buckets before walking back to the front and point to another this one a guy "why are you trying to steal the chicks you bastard" lance eyes widened before running across the room to him before punching him in the face "you can't just attacked another student!"yells sona to lance and he turns to her and says "why not its a pervert besides Draco was going to do the same" he says pointing to me, I nod and says "lance meet student council head, student council head meet lance" "so are their perverts in the first and second years,?" lance ask, we then hear a big sign from every girl in the class including the teacher "I'll take that as a yes, well there better be others like you in the class our adopted brothers, or they be on a rampage. Anyway any other questions" lance asks the red head devil asked "would you like to join my club" lance looks at her like she was the weirdest bloody thing he could think of and said "Why?" she then saids "why what, wouldn't you like to join a club" lance shakes his head "you don't look fit enough to run the type of club I would be interested in and besides I'll only join if Drac-kun joins but I only know one club he'd like to join" "lance messed that up I was trying to get the club made when you turn up"

lance stares at me, then to sona 'your not going to do it are you' lance goes up to her and gets on one knee, grabs her handed and kisses it before looking deep into her eyes and ask "dear gorgeous young well you forgive my mistake and allow us to make the club of his dreams and I do what ever you want, do the your paperwork, play a game with you hell even chess or something like that or if your tired of being pure and need a new experience I'll deflower you if you feel like it" "Romeo back up your overwhelming her just look at her" sona was redder than rias hair 'he's killing her mentally haha' "oh dear I'm so sorry you gorgeous lady, please forgive me I wasn't thinking, oh beautiful intelligent girl please show me a path, lead me, be in control or I'll be in control up to you, I'll show you anything, how to date or get a guy you want anything" 'lance is probably laughing his assistant off mental, he dragged me to a personal problem which is a few devil clans sitri being one and the one he hates the most' **"STOP PLEASE STOP"** screams Sona as she collapses to her knee looking broken and weak turning to me "you have my permission to make your club just make him stop" "lance we have a class" lance stands and throws a lot of text books and note books on to an empty desk and sits down, his is right in front of the sitri heir 'I bet he'll mental kill her long before they found out who we are' I grab my stuff and hop in the set in front of him.

* * *

=Lancelot's Pov=

-time skip lunch-

'Hahahahahaha dumb bloody sitri I'm going to break you, this is going to be fun' **'yesss lord leviathan'** 'Ao Run your up I take it you enjoyed the show.' ' **yesss I did and I can't believe ssshe aloud you to do that how pathetic'** 'your right so what do you think she was think when I broke her Dragon of the West' **'former dragon I became a naga remember any way kid be careful they might want you'** I'll give the sitri what she needs' **'you** **traumatisssed her and her family by almost desstroying her mother and ssscarring her father not to mention when sshe turned up you smashed her so hard sshe vomited blood and broke her hips, ribss and almosst back, and according to sstudiess ssshe almosst lost the ability to bear children, meaning you almossst ended her line and you can sssee that effectsss her even to today you trying to turn her on isss painful to her due to your rage at that time'** I get a depressing feeling 'Ao Run I know, I couldn't control all that' Ao Run turns sympathetic **'I know remember I'm a ssub-ssspeciess this time so my own power iss different and ssstronger then any otherss and that wass a new balance break, I feel ill for that girl, your raged fueled ssub-sspeciesss balance break wass terrifying even to me'** 'there were things that day I never need to repeat no matter how angry I get. ' " **AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH"** "I think Drac found perverts" Ao Run chuckles in agreement.

* * *

=Dracula Pov=

-while lance is remembering his regrets-

I walking around out of boredom and I hear something that fuels my rage "move I want to see" "no I'm having a look" "come on guys move" I walk over to the noise and see's three boys up near a wall of what looked like a change room, " what are you swine doing" I ask they turn to me and they turn angry "hey look it's one of those bastards that joined to take our jugs away" 'I'm going to hurt them' "quit being pathetic swine, look at you, you swine probably has pathetic dreams to and your right hands is the closes thing to a girl right" "you bastard our dreams to be the harem king isn't pathetic it's the meaning of oppai and jugs, and bastards like you will not take that way from us" "did you hear that it's coming from outside" "crap their coming" they turn and try to run 'nope' I cover the ground between us quick, before smashing in the knee of the shaved head pervert and punching the glasses one in the back of the head and sweep the brown haired one's legs making them drop and the brown hair one tries to get up but I stomp on his spine just in between the shoulder blades then kick him into the wall before grabbing the glasses one by the hair and punch him in the throat and throws him into a tree a few feet away, I then kick the shaved ones face as he's getting up knocking it against the ground. I then walk up to the brown haired one the smash my foot into his balls **"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH"** I stop and walk away and she a group of girls looking at me, then one of them says one thing I feel warm about " you are the Emperor of kuoh" "no he isn't and emperor he's a tyrant" "no he's both" "he's The Tyrant Emperor" I smile before walking past them "I just did what a good guy should, and an emperor is only Tyrant to those that need it and I think this school needs their Tyrant Emperor" I walk a away and hear the girls run and talk about me but I pay no mind 'this is going to be fun right Fafnir' **'yes partner, this is going to be a run ride'**

* * *

End of chapter one

 **I hope you've enjoyed this one and I look forward to hearing from you, and I hope you like Lancelot or lance and I hope you like the other two brothers, I'd also love to hear ideas on villains or allies you want them to have, Dracula's teams is call 'The Cult' and again I'd love to hear from you lot and later mates**


	3. Info, style and harem info

**hey guys I'm back and I'm giving special thanks to TheUnknownUser2, I'll be using your advice next chapter because this one will be giving you lot a idea on the past of the three others with Dracula which means you'll be getting more info on Lancelot and I'll be giving explaining a basic run down on important events but I'll give you the events in bigger detail later. Any who on to the info**

 **Lancelot leviathan:**

gender: male

Race: half human half devil

Age: 18 like Dracula

Likes: fighting, fighting Dracula, girls with glasses, snakes, swimming, reading, studying, chess, acting and annoying people

Dislikes: Devils mainly full bloods but most of all the Sitri clan but his mother is hated more then the Sitri family, perverts, stuck up people, people who think their higher then others and himself (you'll find out why)

Appearance: same as last chapter, he was the figure in the armour last chapter attacking the Sitri territory that Dracula got dragged into.

Personality: his differs, he's a kind hearted person but his anger is a big issue, but other then that he's one of the greatest to be around and he's funny, out of their group he and dracula are tied in turns of being an asshole.

Background: he was hunted by fullblood devils at a young age due to his name and half blood status which unlocked his sacred gear. He snuck into the church and trained with them, keeping his heritage secret to himself, while there he meet Dracula (both going by their alias back in the church) and the Two became rivals.

Later on when lance was guarding a church it was attacked by high class devils, a part of the assault was the now former rook of Alfredo Sitri under his orders to watch what the others were doing hunting down half bloods and report back, but the assault revealed Lancelot's true name and lead to the rook dying but warning the hybrid that he shouldn't kill him with him trying to tell the boy he was only here to watch and report not fight, but the man only said he was apart of Sitri before dying not giving the boy the true target for his rage, the boy was chased out by renforcements, the boy now with rage for a innocent family, trained and slaughtered many give him the name 'The Dark Knight' and another 'Devil's Bane'. He later reunites with Dracula, both unaware the other was kickedout, fought with rage thinking the other was sent to kill the other but both found out that they both got kicked when a LARGE group of exorcists surrounded them and attacked. From that day on they formed a team.

Sacred gear: Naaga Gres (sub-species), this sacred gear holds the former dragon Ao Run who turned into a Naga (this is linking him to the Journey to the West where the dragon of the West Chinese sea the white dragon who goes by Ao Run, Ao Jun or Ao Ji) a brother to the youngest dragon king Yu long, He had the greatest water control of his kin. Being a sub-species sacred gear it differs in form and ability to the normal, that being the normal version of Naaga Gres was a white Guandao with silver blades, snake as the handle and white dragon on the blade and it controls water, ice and steam, his sub-species version (sacred gears a different one host to the next) is six purple dragonic snakes with gold horns and white eyes coming from the welders back, the sub-species can do the same as the normal but the water, ice and steam can come from anywhere on the welder including the snakes and also use dragon fire as well.

Special abilities of sub-species

Crystal water, crystal coloured water that's ten times denser than normal water and all stages.

Naaga tide, dark purple water that is made of millions of water snakes that has crashing pressure and pull down large creatures and force themselves down people's throats to drown them if they get their heads under

Nightmare flames, gold flames that create illusions and drive fear into others that they burn, near or look at

Abilities power and equipment:

Leviathan hide that he can fuse with his sacred gear

Arondight the cursed holy sword welded by his ancestor and Karna's spear

High demonic energy: being a descendant of one of the original Satans increase the level of his demonic energy.

Skilled in water and fire magic

Intellects: is stated by the others that he's the smartest of the group.

Next Oc

 **Shiro Sora**

gender: male

race: half Kamaitachi, half Raiju (weasel raiju)

Age: 15, first year

Likes: any thing to do with moving running, jumping flipping, cartwheeling, fighting Fucking anything (fucking will be later on), people shorter then him, beating up people bigger than him, breaking and dislocating perverts bones, playing his shakuhachi, food and sweets.

Dislikes: perverts, people taller then him (minus Dracula, Lancelot and Adam), people that are overconfident in there abilities, being called short and people who steal his sweets.

Personality: like koneko but shows emotions, will cry, be angry and laugh that all he needs for now, but I'll talk a LOT more around Lancelot to try and piss him off or testy their smarts.

Appearance: he's 146.5cm tall, bit taller then koneko, and 50kg, a big difference in weight then koneko but his is pure muscle, he has laxus from fairy tail hair style but his hair is white, eyes are yellow, he wears a normal school uniform with sky blue shirt underneath and white shoes, combat gear is basically sub zero with white instead of black and the blue is a more electric coloured blue, outfit is without the hood and face mask is a cloud gray oni mask and he doesn't have forearm armour or guards, his yokai form has white weasel ears on top of his head, fur around his wrists with a sickle coming out of them (that's why he does have the forearm armour or guards) and a white weasel tail with a huge scythe coming out of it.

Background: trained by the shinto god's of wind and lightning Fūjin and Raijin in his natural elements, and the god of storms Susanoo and god of war hachiman in combatand martial arts, and taught by tenjin in many yokai and Japanese history, being trained by god's gave him and edge in battle over most things but knew and got taught to never let that go to his head, but in his younger years he was lonely which all his sensei's picked up on, he meet the two hybrids on a mission after he got injured fighting a evil dragon, they helped him and asked him many things and chatted, they found at more on Japanese culture from him and when they part Shiro challenged them to a test saying that he'll join them if they past, the either one of them realised that he out showed them in speed and hand to hand combat, but lancelot came up with an idea that caught shiro off guard, summoned his sacred gear to use it's power over water and dragon fire to overpower shiro, what shocked both lancelot and dracula was he cut though a good amount of the water and fire the first few seconds but got overwhelmed quickly after, they happily took shiro as a member of their team, shiro showed them make to the Shinto pantheon, and told his sensei's that he was joining them and they were happy seeing the way he was around the ones who helped him, that's a basics of his past before canon.

Abilities and powers

Senjutsu and touki

Lighting and wind magic

Spirit lightning and wind

God slayer, wind and lightning

Intellect, he's stated by Dracula being the second smartest in his team but is the smartest at anything Shinto related.

Speed, he's the fastest of the group by a fair bit that Dracula and Lancelot can't keep up.

god's blessings: he can activate his blessings when ever each different.

Fūjin's blessing: hair changes to silver and becomes like Wendy's dragon force hair and increase winds to gale force within 100m of him.

Raijin's blessing: hair changes to electric blue colour and to killua Godspeed style, decreases humidity a crap ton, increase static in the air and a aura of lightning around him for a meter.

Hachiman's blessing: hair change to gajeel dragon force style, increases strength, fighting skills and senses in battle

Susanoo's blessing: changes hair to gray with a purple glow and acnologia hair style, the air increases to suffocating to normal humans, humidity increases ten fold and winds dances at high speeds and lightning discharges like crazy dances in 100m of him

Final main oc

 **Adam Frankenstein**

race: artificial human (like Frankenstein)

Age: looks 16, actually 4 years old

Likes: animals, plants, insects, sunny days, rainy days, storms, music, listen to things around, picking flowers for people, founding things he can make, founding out new things, learning, protecting his family/friends and cute things

Dislikes: NEVER EVER call him abomination, seeing his family sad, dirty dogs (what he calls perverts)

Personality: he's basically a toddler in a teens baby but he can speak and learnt things from the others, he loves spending time alone looking at the world around him, obvious to many insults but one, well two but the other (monster) makes him laugh and he loves cute things even more then Dracula, he also longs for something (like a girl from the fate series who may or may not be in this story along the lines) he just doesn't know what

Appearance: he's 170m tall and weights 75kg of muscle, he's got black hair with hair style like fairy tail rogue post time skip, right eye gold and left eye maroon, his eyes have a empty look, he has a many scars on his body and jet black rods in his neck. his uniform is the normal kuoh uniform but he has a green undershirt and wears a neck brace to hide the rods and brown shoes, his combat outfit is tuxedo with a gold trench coat with black steel shoulder armour, under the coat a black tactical vest with white dress shirt under and a gold tie, gold dress pants and Black shoes, with a gold boku no hero All for one mask with two horns like berserker of black.

Equipment:

Gold and maroon twin Deagles, Eve and Fran

Gold revolver, Love

Black and gold sawed off shotgun, Adam

Gold mace, Heart

Powers and Abilities:

electrokinesis(control of electricity) Geokinesis(control of Earth) , Ecokinesis(control of nature) these are his main three he'll use on anyone.

Gravity manipulation, Fragokinesis(control of explosions) and roar(a horrible scream or bellow that can deafing to some creatures and intimidating to many)

Regeneration

Final Rage, a suicidal fury that increases strength to god level with all his abilities running uncontrollably, uncontrollable electricity and gravity cashing aura with earth and nature shifting and moving and random explosions and roaring, the effects to him is like the 8 Gates of naruto, this strength is so great his friends fear.

Strength, the other members of the group can clearly state he's the strongest of them, with Dracula stating He'll need a sub-species balance breaker or have him in the dimension of his sacred gear, all his spears combined in one and Fafnir's balance breaker to survive a live or death battle and maybe win if he was inraged, Lancelot saying that he'll need juggernaut drive, his ancestors weapons, armour and natural abilities fused and used along side his sacred gear, a phenex heart and inrage himself and Shiro Using his Susanoo blessing with spirit lightning and wind god slayer, with senjutsu and touki and being emotionless, that's for them to fight him alone with him pissed off to the point he'll rival gods and survive the fight and wear him down enough to not fight.

Seals: his friends placed seals on him to lessen the chance he'll go into

Equipment

* * *

 **now are you wondering where's Adam's background story well get ready. Because here it is.**

* * *

=somewhere=

=no pov=

Three cloaked figures walking down a part in a cloudy night

"Lancelot-san hurry up"

"shut up weasel"

"Both of you come on we're almost to the odd energy we've sensed"

'how why do those two have to bitch about random shot' though Dracula

"how the fuck did you even join us" seid lancelot

"Last time I checked, you're the reason I'm here" spoke Shiro with a tainting voice

Lancelot looks pissed off then summons his sacred gear to talk to and ignore the others.

"lance try not to calm down to much now, we don't know if we'll need that anger. "

"fuck you Impaler"

"up yours Dark Knight"

"you two get along so well"

""shut up, sky weasel""

"""hahahahahaha""" All three share a laugh before spotting a castle in the difference and realise the energy is coming from their, they rush to the castle.

Once they get there, they go inside and look around the castle, the castle was in ruins both inside and out, they walk around the castle for hours before coming in contact with a metal door, they walk inside it and come in contact with a laboratory with many sheets of paper littering the table, all with notes on them.

"hey Dracula, are these notes of the original plan of Adam and Eve by Dr Frankenstein?" Lancelot asks "because they appear to be just that. "

Dracula looks at some papers asking "so someone found this and tried to copy it."

Shiro notices something "so I take it that's Frankenstein" pointing to a large tank inside was a being looking like they were stitched together, with power radiating from them, they walked to the tank and looked over the notes of it, "Artificial Demigod After Man or Adam for short. Odd right lance-san"

"it appears, he's made with body parts of late demigods and gladiators, fusing their natural abilities, as well as fusing magic into his body, with electrokenesis being main, unsurprisingly being birthed in lightning" Lancelot said amazed at the work put into Adam

"has he been born yet?" said Dracula looking at the younger being in the tank.

"No, according to this he was a failure being unable to come to live with the lightning, so the creator left the Abomination here" Lancelot said looking at the notes, with none of them, well minus Dracula, noice his reaction something twitched

"so would my Raijin blessing be enough"

"go for it nothing bad should happen" Dracula said with a smile

 **"RAIJIN BLESSING"**

shiro changes, and activates spirit lightning and Shots a high powered spirit charged lightning at the tank, the tank explodes with electricity and out the tank comes a dazed and confused form before they turn to lance and looks at him empty eyes before rage takes over the empty eyes and rushes Lancelot and punches him and he goes flying into the wall.

Realizing what happened Lancelot summons his weapons and charges angry being. adam stomps on the ground creating a wave of rocks and roots rushing towards Lancelot. Lancelot jumped over the attack, he spouted his wings and rushed Adam from above. Adam then charged Lancelot, and punched him though the the walls the castles and ended up outside, Lancelot got up and saw Adam rushing at him.

"Fuck, bring it you monster"

Adam smiles at that, a sadistic smile before summoning a weapon, the weapon being a morning star, the morning star was Cardin from rwby's Mace but gold and has a glowing black orb in the center with electricity dancing the mace as it starts to spin. Adam smashes it into the ground creating a explosive electrical wave running straight to Lancelot, this shocks lancelot as he gets swallowed by it, lance then blasts the attack away coming out of it with his sacred gear. Both stare at each other but Adam sees something in the corner of his eye, he turns to it.

Fireflies.

lancelot watches him as he makes his weapon disappear before going over to a swarm of fireflies, Adam sat on the grass and watched the fireflies, as Adam watches them the clouds break shining light onto Adam as he looks up he sees the a full moon and stars. His anger disappear and just looked at the amazing things around him, he feels the cool night breeze blow on his face and his empty eyes change to one's of amazement.

"pretty right" a calm voice speaks behind him

He turns and sees Dracula

"do you want to many more amazing things"

*grunt* with a nod

"and by the sounds of that teach you a few things"

"Lancelot and I will teach you many things but we will have you learn and figure things out yourself, right Lancelot"

Adam turns to the knight, and grunts angrily at him..

"What did I do?"

Adam looks at him starts

"A-Ab-om-ii-naa-on" they realised what he meant

"don't like that word do you" asked Lancelot "forgive me I was unaware you could hear me and what you were living"

Adam looks at him before looking away.

"got it, Adam Frankenstein thats your new name, well I just gave you a surname" spoke Dracula in a cheeky tone

Adam looks at him then nods

Dracula smiles then says

"welcome to the team Adam, I'm your leader Dracula O'dyna"

"well hello, I'm Shiro Sora, your quick and quiet assassin"

"*sign* I'm Lancelot Leviathan, the knight and smartest of your new team and family"

Adam looks at the three with wide empty

"fam-i-lee"

"yes family, do you want to come with us"

Adam nods with a smile on his face.

"first thing to do is get you clothes"

Lancelot grabs his cloak and puts it on the younger and nude boy.

"Dracula I grabbed the all the files, they might come in handy"

"Ok, lancy your study them once we get time"

"fine you fuckwit"

With that they start heading off with their new friend.

* * *

 **Right that's info on the ocs, some backstory though not as action packed as what I first thought and I hope you like the more readable structure and thanks TheUnknownUser2 for the idea on how to do it. Anyway time for something you probably are wondering.**

 **Harems:**

 **Dracula: Raynare, Kalawarner, Mittelt, P** **enemue (thank you Damn Daniel I forgot her),** **Valerie, Elmenhilde, Millarca, Akeno maybe (there's some story behind why, up to you though), WIP**

 **Lancelot: Sona (there's alot of shot that happens for that), Tsubaki, serafall (like sona there's going to be a lot of stuff building it up with both their pasts and lance's name), Seekvaira, Ravel,** **karlamine (I don't know why people don't pair her with there OC she cute, though I might be saying that because she's probably my favourite of rider's peerage), Siris, WIP**

 **Shiro: koneko (I fucking hate how that piece of shit gets her, it makes no sense really to me), kuroka,** **Xuelan, ni, li, Mira,** **Isabela WIP**

 **Adam:** **Ile, Nel, Burent, Marion, (a person from the fate series and it should be obvious who), aisa maybe (your choose tell me)**

 **Enemies in the future.**

 **Four Horseman, one each**

 **Adam's Creator and Abominations**

 **And I'll like some villains of your ideas (gods, dragons, demons, titans whatever)and harem ideas (No rias) and I hope you liked the more readable style who noticed the large number of riser peerage well you can wait and see why, now Next chapter should be a few days away.**

 **Alright Cya mates later.**


End file.
